


Choose your Royal

by CupcakeStreet



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem Warriors
Genre: F/M, Lingerie will be probably be used, M/M, Multi, No Incest, Rowan and Lianna are just fighting over Darios, Rowan is just a gay bap, There will be seduction!, double dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeStreet/pseuds/CupcakeStreet
Summary: Rowan or Lianna? Darios has to pick for himself of who he wants to marry.





	1. Chapter 1

The two royals gave the young grindstone prince a heavy glare. Darios was under a lot of pressure.

“Well, Darios?!” Lianna shouts.

“Who do you want to marry?!” Rowan finished.

Darios was sweating bullets and bumbling madness. His head began to spin. He loved both of the twins very much, but him having to choose between them both was tearing him apart. Rowan grabs an arm and leans on him.

“You’ve taught me so much about being a knight. And you’ve been by my side for as long as I can remember. Our sparring session are always the best. Darios I-…” He trails off leaning in for a kiss. Lianna quickly pulls him away.

“Nice try. Darios I feel the same way but more. You’re so dashing and handsome, you are truly the prince of my dreams.”

Rowan gags at her and began to give her ugly faces. Lianna does the same faces back at him. They go at each other like children. Darios only giggles at their adorable display. He was soon cut off by another sharp glare from the twins.

“While I’m flattered…” Darios began.

“I simply can not choose between the both of you at the moment…”

The twins looked down in disappointment. They were beginning to feel foolish for their behavior. Darios gave them a soft smile and took both their hands giving them both small kisses causing them to blush.

“Lianna… You are intelligent, kind, strong, and quite the cutie.”

Lianna smiled and felt her cheeks get a warm sensation. Rowan pouts before Darios looks at him.

“Rowan… Your spirit of a knight really drives me to your side. You’re cheerfulness is contagious! While you can be a little quick to a fight you always come out on top. It’s amazing”

Rowan blushes then smiles dumbly at the prince. Darios’ sweet expression turned into annoyed one.

“But I can not be the reason you two are fighting. Please discuss this among yourselves first. I will gladly marry either of you. Now if you will exuse me…”

Darios left the room leaving the prince and princess to themselves to this issue.

“You give up. I never thought Darios liked guys let alone me.” Rowan states. Lianna was taken aback by his words but shook her head.

“You give up! I confessed first that means I practically have dibs!” She argued.

“We confessed at the same time idiot!” Rowan shouts.

Lianna flicked his head. Rowan flicked her back. They started a full fledged fight in the middle of the hallway.

Darios only sighs at the sound of their screaming and shouting. They will never come to a decision this way.


	2. Chapter 2

Darios stood outside the castle thinking about Rowan and Lianna. That fight that broke out earlier was all his fault. He should’ve just chose one of them. Though it was a difficult choice the time will come to where he will have to choose his royal.

“Darios…”

A voice came from behind him causing him to jump.

“Oh, Rowan… Hi… Sorry.”

Rowan chuckled. He walked next to him and smiled.

“Did I disturb your thoughts?” He asked. His tone was so soft and quiet. Darios shook his head.

“Not at all. I’m just sorry I made you two fight over me… I just didn’t want to break your hearts.”

Rowan’s smile fell, he tilts his head down in shame.

“It’s not completely your fault… In fact it’s our fault for acting like children.”

Rowan turns his head to Darios. He takes a deep breath and stands up tall.

“Prince Darios of Grimstone! Will you do the honor of going on a date with me!?”

Darios eyes widened at the sudden invitation. He smiles and nods his head.

“Yes. Of course.”

Rowan takes his hand and drags Darios away towards the town. Darios tries to keep up with him the best he could.

“Where are we going?!” Darios asked.

“We’re going to have a night on the town.” Rowan answered.

They ran into town beginning their first date.

Rowan held on to Darios’ hand while walking through the town. Although he was royalty he still had a few citizens look at him funny when they saw the princes hold hands. Rowan felt their eyes and let go of his hand and looked around. Darios felt his hand go cold.

“Those fruits look delicious. I’ll take two apples.” Rowan said handing the young vender his money.

“Of course m'lady.” The young vender said handing him his apples. The older man behind him smacked his head.

“Sorry for my boy young prince. Guess you and princess are alike. Here’s another one on the house.” The older man handed him another apple while the little boy only stuck his tongue at Rowan.

“Thank you very much. Here, Darios.” Rowan handed him an apple and took a bite of his.

“Part of being a knight is being healthy!”

Darios took a bite of his own apple and looked at the vender behind them. He over heard the old man talking to his son.

“I know prince Rowan isn’t very manly in fact he’s as fruity as our fruits, but he’s still royalty…”

Darios looks at Rowan, he over heard them too.

“They never sparred with you before.” Darios said taking a bite of his apple. Rowan chuckled and flex his muscles.

“Yeah! Plus he’s only a kid. He doesn’t understand.”

They walked around the town chatting about their respective kingdoms and their citizens.

“My citizens question my mind. They don’t understand that I just don’t like women … That way. They think it’s only a phase. It’s not….” Rowan stops and looks at Darios. He pulls out a flower he had in his pocket and hands it to him.

“Marry Lianna… I realized if I were to be with you it would only give my citizens doubt. I can’t have them doubt you or me because of our personal preferences… Plus the army’s morale… It’s better off this way.”

“Rowan… ” Darios looked at the prince’s sad eyes. They were filled with sarrow, this really hurt him. He takes Rowan’s hand and go to a fountain in the middle of town. He stood on top on of the fountain and shouted out to the citizens.

“Excuse me! Hello everyone of the kingdom Atoylis! I am Prince Darios of Grimstone! I would like a public opinion!”

The citizens of the square turned their attention to Darios. Rowan was very confused.

“I would just like to announce that prince Rowan and I are on a date. I’ve heard some of your whispers and gossip but how many of you think prince Rowan is confused? That his preference in men make him different from any other man here.”

Rowan’s face turned red. He grabbed Darios’ coat and tugged on it. He began to whisper to him, asking 20 questions.

No one answered in fear of be ridiculed. Darios shook his head.

“I know half of you think this way… I’m here to say I love prince Rowan. I’ve known him forever and never has his preferences gotten in the way of who he truly is. A knight. So Prince Rowan of Atoylis….”

Darios got down from the fountain and got on to one knee. He reached into his coat. Rowan stood there in utter shock. His brain buzzed, everything began to shake.

“D-Darios…”

“Would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Darios held out a small box. Rowan stood there stun, he looked at the box then at Rowan. The crowd began to chatter.

“Darios… I… I want to… But isn’t this unfair to Lianna…” He whispered.

“… I’m aware that Lianna has yet to go out on a date with me, but I want you to have this ring. As my promise to you.”

Darios places the box in his hands and looks into his eyes.

“I will be by your side when ever it shall be.”

Rowan’s body fell on to his, embracing the dark Prince. The crowd awed at their display. Rowan turns to the crowd and bows.

“I’m sorry if this inconvenienced any of you. I also hope you don’t only see me as royalty! I want to be able to talk to you and take on any challenger who comes my way. So what do you guys say? Who would like to spar against me?!”

Rowdy men in the back walked up the princes.

“We’ll take you on! Better put up a good fight little prince.” One shouts.

Rowan laughed and elbowed Darios.

“I’ve learned from the best.”

Darios smiled then kissed his head taking the small box. He pats his back and pushes him in.

“Show them who’s boss.”

“Will do! I won’t let you down!” Rowan nods before approaching his new challengers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lianna's turn to go on a date with Darios

“Priencess Lianna!” Darios calls out from down the hallways of the castle.

After his date with Rowan the other day he thought it was only fair that he asked Lianna out on a date as well. He searched up and down the large castle.

“Princess!?”

“Darios? I heard you were looking for me. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Darios jumps and turns around to see Lady Lianna. He chuckles and let’s out a sigh.

“You and Rowan must not do that to me.”

They laugh together.

“I’m sorry Darios. You wanted to speak to me?” Lianna said.

“Yes I was wondering if m'lady would accompany me to a wonderful walk around the garden this evening.” Darios bows and takes her hand giving it a kiss. Lianna did a little curtsey.

“That sounds lovely.” She answers.

“Shall we be off then?” Darios asked.

“Indeed.”

They walked to the garden together. Lianna looks up at Darios and smiles. Darios looks back at her with the same smile. They looked at each other for a while.

“So… This is a date right?” Lianna asked walking down the rock path.

“Why yes… I actually went on a date with Rowan first. I hope you do not mind.” Darios replies.

“I don’t. If anything I am glad you went out on a date with him first. You always save the best for last after all.” Lianna says with pride,placing her hands on her hips proudly.

“Your intelligence is what I admire most about you…” Darios confessed.

“So I hear…” Lianna paused. “Prince Darios, do you pity my brother?” She asked with a serious look on her face.

Darios was taken back at this question. Does shes think Rowan is confused as well. Darios became upset and looked her straight in the eyes, brows furrowed, ready to give her a piece of his mind. Before he could say anything she held up her hand.

“No, I don’t think Rowan is confused or has a problem. I want to know if you do.” Says walking ahead.

 

“Well, I do not pity your brother. In fact I find him to be the most amazing person ever! Along with you of course…” Darios walks behind her. He follows her to the center of the garden. The roses looked beautiful and were in full bloom. Darios took a rose from a bush and hands it to Lianna.

“Darios … You know, Rowan and I have been fighting over you for almost our whole lives.” Lianna chuckles and looks at the rose.

“Remember when we both sent a carriage load of flowers.”

“Yes! One carriage load from the each of you. It was hard to get all of it into the castle gardens.” Darios laughed.

They laugh at the fond memory. Darios takes Lianna’s hand and pulls in close, wrapping his hand around her waist.

“Shall we dance m'lady?” Darios asked looking into her dazzling blue eyes.

“There’s no music.” Lianna said

Darios leads Lianna around the garden. He hums as they waltzed.

Lianna giggles and rest her head on his heart.

“Oh Darios I’m having a wonderful time~” she sighs.

“I’m happy you are.” Darios replies. He stops and gets down on one knee. Lianna gasped, hoping this was what she think it is.

“Lady Lianna… Please take this ring… It is a promise that we will always support each other…” Darios says holding up the small box with a ring inside.

“… Of course…” Lianna says taking the box.

"I’ll cherish it like I’ll cherish us…”

Darios smiles at her and kisses her head.

“I must go…” He whispers.

Lianna sighed in disappointment. They bow to each other and wished each other farewell.

“I’m in trouble…” Darios said to himself as soon as he was out of earshot of Lianna.

That was Rowan’s ring and he knew it… He has to quickly buy him a new one before he was confronted. But if they both have a ring; the other would think they are marrying him and he couldn’t marry both of them. He sighs and makes his way towards his reserved room. It was late and he had alot to think about in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing the rating after this chapter, the twins try to get a little more convincing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAD TO CHANGE THE RATING BECAUSE IT GETS HEATED IN THIS CHAPTER! THERE'S BOOBS AND LINGERIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUWYDKWUV2KDJSIJGQ  
> IM SORRY  
> I know you people have been waiting for this chapter to see who Darios chooses so he here you go!

Darios opened up the door to Rowan in his bed. His face grew hot when when he saw what he was wearing. Rowan wore frilly gold lingre with stockings that connected to them. Darios screams suddenly causing Rowan to scream and hide under his covers.

“I’m sorry!” Rowan shouts from underneath the covers. Darios was still in shock, Rowan was in something… Reviling, and he was in HIS bed!

“Wh-Why-?” He stammers.

“This lady offered them to me saying that you’d love them! It was foolish to think so, I’ll leave.” Rowan says pulling Darios’ cover off the bed.

“I’ll get someone to bring you another cover…”

“No! I’m sorry you just startled me… Come back…” Darios commands with his arms wide open. Rowan walks into his arms with the cover still wrapped around him.

“Why go through this to impress me though?” Darios asked in a soft tone wrapping his arms around Rowan gently.

“Because I’m not losing to my sister… A knight will do anything to win.” Rowan answers nuzzling Darios neck then gives him a kiss. Darios chuckles then pulls Rowan down into his lap as he sat on to the bed.

“I really do like it…” He admits giving Rowan a kiss. Rowan let’s the cover roll off him to show him the golden strings that covered his body.

They kissed once, then another, and another before falling on to Darios’ bed. They begin to feel each other, Rowan helps pulls Darios’ pants off and on to the floor. Darios rubs Rowan’s ass giving it a hard spank then rubbing it again slightly. Their hips rolled together causing their members to stiffen as soft moans filled the air.

“Oh Darios…” Rowan moaned. Darios rolls Rowan over and looks down at him with a lustful stare.

“I hope you don’t mind me being on top.” Darios says leaning over to give him a kiss.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door, a female voice comes from the other side.

“Darios! May I come in?”

It was Lianna. They boys panicked and frantically grab the covers. Rowan looks around for a place to hide. If Lianna finds out that they were fooling around she would be crushed.

“I’m not decent!” Darios shouts wondering how to cover his huge boner. Rowan hides in his closet, leaving the door open a bit. Darios puts his pants back on and opens the door. Lianna pushes him in giving him a big kiss. Darios was taken aback by her surprise kiss.

“Sorry I just really wanted to see you…” Lianna says licking her lips. Darios blushes and tries to play it cool. He was really heated from his session with Rowan and now Lianna was there to make him feel worse.

She sits next to the heated prince, their hips touched. Lianna holds up the ring he gave her that was originally meant for Rowan.

“I can’t stop looking at this gem…” She says looking at Darios, who had a tense look on his face.

“Y-yeah… I’m glad you like it.” Darios says with his voice shaking a little. Rowan could hear everything they were saying and he didn’t it want it to slip that it was his ring that he gave to Lianna.

“I also wanted to make sure of something…” Lianna says placing her hand on his lap causing him to twitch.

“This was an engagement ring, right?” She asked. Before Darios could answer they locked lips. Lianna was beginning to undress herself, exposing her round plump breast. Darios mumbled as he stares at the two jugs in front of him. He felt his brain go numb. Lianna had him right where she wanted him. Right before Darios was about to grab her breast. Rowan burst the closet door open shouting.

“STOP RIGHT THERE WINCH!”

“Rowan?!” Lianna shouts covering her chest. They looked at each other embarrassed, seems like they both had the same ideas.

“That’s my ring. Darios held on to it for me give it back!” Rowan commands.

“No, Darios gave it to me! He promised a life together with me~” Lianna argues.

“But he PROPOSED to me!” Rowan shouts back.

“Darios!” They shout together turning their heads to the sweaty prince.

How did he get caught now of all times? He had a hard boner that needed to be taken care of, and Lianna’s breast were so close! Not to mention Rowan looked so sexy in that lingerie.

“I -I know I promised the both of you… But I could really use some assistance…” He says nodding down to his bulge.

The twins faces redden then they shook their heads remembering that they were angry at the prince.

“Take care of your own boner!” They shout together and exit the room side by side with their heads held high. Darios was left on his bed with a pulsing boner that they caused.

“GUYS!” He shouts out to them, only getting a tissue box in the head as a reply.

The next morning in the dining room, the twins sat far away from Darios at breakfast. The ring sat on the table far away from everyone.

“I’m sorry-” Darios starts.

“You proposed to both of us.” Lianna interrupts.

“Then you gave my ring away to Lianna!” Rowan adds.

“To think I put on such an embarrassing outfit for you…” He mumbles to himself.

Darios looks down in shame at his actions, he also wanted to hide his blushing face away from them. The image of Rowan in the lingerie he wore rose in his head.

“Guys I’m sorry. I really am! I’ll do anything to make it up to you guys!” He says bowing his head.

“Then choose!” They shout.

Darios jumped a little in his seat, startled by their tone. He looks at both of them then the ring.

“Okay… But know I love both of you evenly, and when we get married the other must remember that you guys wanted me to choose one of you. You must also still love and care for each other no matter what!”

The twins agreed to these terms. Darios took a moment to really think about his options and how they could possibly go down.

Rowan: Reliable,Excitement in every corner, really sexy in lingerie.

Lianna: Loving, someone to speak rationally to…Big plumped breast.

He began to daydream about both of them last night, they both looked so cute angry. He blushed and giggled to himself.

Rowan and Lianna gave him a confused look. Lianna snapped her fingers to catch his attention.

“Choose Darios.” She says with a stern look.

Rowan looks at Darios with hope in his eyes. Darios begins to think about the people from the town who saw him propose and how they will view them if he were to back down now. Not only will his people look down on Rowan but they won’t respect him as a fighter or ruler. Lianna was a strong independent woman who could carry herself. His choice was clear to him now.

“Rowan…” He answers.

Both Lianna and Rowans eyes widen then looked at each other. Rowan stands up and hops around the dinning room screaming “I’m number one!” on repeat.

Lianna looks down in disappointment, but she nods and looks at him with a straight face.

“Take really good care of my brother okay?” Was all she said before getting up to leave the room. Darios grabs the ring and runs after her.

“Take this… I still want to be with you always… Just as a friend. I’ll buy Rowan a better one.” Darios says placing it tightly in her palm. Lianna was on the verge of tears and wanted to go to her room to let out all her frustration.

“I don’t regret having feelings for you… And I’m happy for Rowan…” Lianna’s voice began to squeak. She hugs Darios and cries into his chest.

“This is why I didn’t want to choose…” Darios sighs patting her head.

“Shut up!” She pushes him away shouting.

“My brother is a fine catch! And if you break his heart I’ll never forgive you!”

Darios nods and kisses her hand.

“If I do give me a thorough beating.” He says with a chuckles.

“I’m keeping this ring…” Lianna says slipping the ring on her finger.

They looked at each other with a mutual expression.

“Congratulations on your engagement.” Lianna said.

“Thank you.” Darios replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet we still have an epilogue to get to


End file.
